The use of wireless traffic is continuously growing and will soon, if it is not already, be the majority of all call traffic. With the rapid and widespread growth, resources best utilized for wireless traffic have not been consistently implemented. For example, in a communication peering grid, wireless traffic is subject to the same rates as wire-line traffic, an arrangement that was established at the onset of wireless communication. Due to this arrangement, customers that generate a large amount of wireless traffic are often encumbered with high communication fees and are not compensated for the large amount of wireless traffic that results from their businesses.
Thus, there is a need for providing dedicated resources for wireless traffic to alleviate the current deficiencies with respect to processing and handling wireless traffic.